


Secrets of Superheroes

by Tancong



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: In a city where heroes are scarce and a single strike can bring their demise, they come in all shapes, sizes, and ideologies. In a city where superheroes were a legend and carelessness brought an end to dreamers daily, a new generation of heroes begins their journey. Among them stood a ninja with a dark outlook and a merciless blade. Another was a young doctor armed with the power to heal others in a society dictated by the power to destroy.A superhero AU





	1. Hero

Some people say that a hero is not defined by their strength but their courage. Others say that a hero is someone who can stand tall and proud even as the odds stack up against them. No matter their appearance, age, or past, anyone can be a hero.

The armored ninja sheathed his sword as he inspected the carnage in front of him. He looked down at the man who was groaning unconsciously on the ground, body marked with cuts and bruises. There was nothing detached this time, but it was not a scene that anyone would expect from a hero. That much was evident as there were no civilians cheering, only the sound of an exasperated woman coming up from behind him.

“Again?”

Genji looked over his shoulder, his helmet masking his cold expression. He simply turned and walked past her as she spared only a single glance at him before healing the victim. Well, it _had_ been the criminal. She was making sure that the man at least stayed alive to be persecuted.

“Heroes are the survivors of evil. Complain all you want, but I am still a hero, am I not Mercy?”

The woman’s lips tightened as she focused on her work, keeping her mind off his words as he went off to inform the local police officers to take the criminal into custody.

* * *

 

**_Three Months Prior_ **

Mercy glanced down at her gun around a dark corner, grimacing at the pain in her shoulder and the ammo count remaining. She had wounded a lot of the anti-hero hunters pursuing her, mostly in non-vital areas. She was so close to escaping, there were only a few more to evade. If only she hadn’t gotten hit in the shoulder. Her power could only be used on others, meaning that she was helplessly leaving a blood trail straight to her location at all times. It was only a matter of time now.

After her medical field camp had been attacked by the enemy, Mercy had volunteered to be a distraction, since she was one of the few heroes there with high mobility and can help heal people she passed to allow them to hide and survive. It had been fine, up until they intercepted the Hero Association’s radio message about rescuing her. So much for rescuing her huh?

However, the combat medic was not one to give up a fight, not so easily. She had heard enough rumors about the things the anti-heroes and villains did to heroes. Death was the least of her worries and she didn’t want to test any of the other rumors. The building around her was too stable for makeshift traps and dropping rubble on her foes, there wasn’t even a dumpster to use even if she had the strength. Honestly, why did she agree to do this all alone?

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire and flames rose past the entrance of the alleyway leading to her abandoned building. Mercy set her lips as she raised her pistol in front of her, willing her breathing to be steady. There were screams and the sound of cuts, piercing through the corridor of the alleyway as if the wind itself were sliced through. There was a large explosion and then there was no more.

When silence took over her surrounding, Mercy blinked and pressed the back of her head against the cobblestone behind her. The sound of footsteps resonated down the cement alleyway, steady and unwavering. It befitted a figure filled with confidence yet caution. And when it came close to the broken doorway where she hid, Mercy peeked around the corner with her pistol aimed straight where she thought the head of the person would be.

There, she saw a knight in shining armor. Yet, he didn’t quite seem like a knight, for he had no shield and he wielded a katana. However, the aura that glowed around him was unmistakably one of either a hero or a villain. He simply stopped in his track as he regarded her, both at a standstill for a moment.

“... Are you from the association?” Mercy finally asked. The man appeared to gaze at her silently before looking over his shoulder.

“Why don’t you ask the guys out there on the street?”

She blinked and frowned, lowering her weapon with a sigh, half-relief half-annoyance at his accented words. It wasn’t uncommon for new heroes to be cocky and act all high and mighty. Well, he _did_ get her out of a pinch but it was no way to greet someone who had been stranged for close to half a week on her own.

With that, Mercy stood from her crouched position, tucking her pistol away as she walked past him, eyes closed as she stretched her neck for a moment. “Thank you, I suppose. If you really did manage to incapacitate all those guys by yourself, I suppose I wouldn’t still be awake if you are an enemy. Actually, are you really alon-”

A gasp came from her throat as Mercy stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as she looked at the scene in front of her. A battlefield was not a proper description if anything it could only be described as an execution ground. The people that had been chasing her laid in several pieces on the ground, most if not all of them charred by the explosion that she had heard last before the man came into the alleyway. She looked around frantically, to see whether there was even one person she could still save. However, there were none.

As the armored ninja came from the alleyway, Mercy turned and punched him in the chest, more to vent her frustration than to hurt him. She sure wasn’t going to slap his helmet, though the punch bruised her knuckles and made her wince. Even so, the pain focused her gaze into one of anger rather than fear and disgust.

“How could you?!”

The man leveled his gaze at her, both standing at the same height. She gestured to the scene behind her. “You’re a hero aren’t you?? You’re supposed to **save** lives and bring criminals to justice! No matter what happens, you’re supposed to save people, not _kill_ them! What the hell is wrong with you?”

The man looked at her silently before looking to her side, at the scorched carnage which she gestured at. When he finally spoke, a calm and indifferent voice addressed her as the figure faced her once more.

“Half a dozen armed anti-heroes and a villain with flame powers. I don’t know what your definition of a hero is but they sound like a dead one.”

Mercy’s eyes widened as she struggled to form a word to spit back at him. “IF THAT’S THE CASE, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN’T BE A HERO AT ALL!” With that last yell, she quickly ran off toward the near distance where the police sirens and lights could be seen, leaving the armored ninja to stand by himself, gazing at the back of an anguished medic in blue running away from him. Away from the past that he did not know about and away from the tears that threatened to make her legs give away.


	2. The Archer

It would be several days before she would start walking around again. Mercy found herself sleeping through an entire day and kept in the sick bay for another to watch over the untreated wound in her shoulder and the slightly infected wounds on her waist that she had reopened during her flight from her pursuers. It was not a pleasant rest, filled with past memories, nightmares from the long past and recent days, and guilt for the words that she had spoken. For all her highness and confidence, what she had to show for it was a one-sided shouting argument with a man who she had barely met. One who saved her, no less.

Sure he may have been rude and condescending, or perhaps she was simply tired and shocked by what he did. After all, she firmly believed even now that what she said came from her heart. She was trained to help others, to heal and to protect them from harm. Even when enemies came, Mercy was one who ensured that the situation was contained, through careful thought and planning to limit the casualties and injuries that occurred. On the other hand …

That man seemed to simply cut down everything in his path as if it was the only possible solution to all his problems. Brutal, unrelenting, uncaring. Was he even human?

Mercy slapped herself on both cheeks, drawing a few curious gazes which she dismissed with a smile and a gentle wave of her hand. Despite what she thought of him, there must be a reason behind his methodology. At the very least, she should talk with him before she judged him any further.

While waving goodbye to the receptionist of the medical bay, Mercy found herself bumping directly into the chest of a tall man donning a fancy black and blue tuxedo. She took a step back, hand on her left cheek as she looked up at the face of the man who bumped into her.

“Ah … Sorry about that,” she muttered, already mentally kicking herself for her carelessness.

He gave her a small smile, a professional one that he seemed to have perfected over the years, as he shook his head. “No that was my mistake. I should have been watching where I was going. Are you alright?”

Mercy nodded with a smile, “I’m quite alright, thank you for your concern.” There was something calming about his voice, thick with an accent but not so much as to make his speech difficult to decipher. It reminded her of something, though she couldn’t quite place it at that moment. Judging from his professional appearance and the fact that he was walking around freely with a bow on his back, he must have been one of the senior heroes.

The man nodded and extended his hand, “Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Hanzo Shimada. A pleasure to make acquaintance with you, young miss.”

Mercy smiled, a bit flattered by the treatment but keeping herself composed as she returned his firm handshake, “I’m Angela. Angela Ziegler. My hero name is Mercy but you can just call me Angela if you’d like.” The archer chuckled and nodded, “I see. May I ask where you were heading off to before I so rudely stopped you dead in your tracks, Ms. Ziegler?”

Mercy blinked for a moment before her eyes brightened. “Oh! Right. I was supposed to report to the commander’s office as soon as I got released from the medical bay. I was … caught in a bit of unexpected trouble during my last mission.”

Hanzo blinked before looking around. He then chuckled and gave her a somewhat sheepish gaze. “Ah, I see. Well, in that case, it may be strange for me to ask as your senior but … if it’s not too much trouble, could you possibly lead me to the commander’s office? Seeing as you walked out from this way, I’m assuming that I have headed in the wrong direction.”

Mercy blinked once at him before understanding his request, nodding with a smile. “It’d be my pleasure.” With that, they were off.

“... It may be rude to ask but how come you aren’t acquainted with our headquarter’s layout? It has changed from time to time and the commander likes to move his office a lot but to accidentally walk into the medical bay ...”

Hanzo looked over at the young combat medic who had chosen to break the silence between them as they waited for the elevator to reach the correct floor, deliberating his response before letting out a soft chuckle. “Well, I usually transfer between headquarters in different regions and even countries to study and work. Even when I’m back home, I usually like to do all my work over phone calls and emails. So it’s definitely been a while since I’ve been here. Thank you again for allowing me to accompany you to see the commander.”

Mercy waved both of her hands in front of her this time, “No no, this is really no trouble. To be honest, it’s a bit intimidating to go to him alone so having a kind senior hero like yourself accompanying me is a big relief …”

Hanzo let out a chuckle as he looked toward the elevator door that began to open. “Is that so? Well, I’m sure you’ll get used to him eventually. Either that or maybe you’ll be sick and tired of him enough to surpass him in rank and replace him. Perhaps this place could use a fresh new commander in charge, a fine lady as yourself would not be a bad choice.”

She was glad that he walked ahead of her, lest she had no other way to possibly hide the blush on her cheeks. Being complimented was definitely not something that she was used to. Mercy quickly shook her head clear of the echoes of his voice calling her a “fine lady” as she approached the door, with the last tinge on her cheeks hopefully gone by the time the archer had opened the wooden door and held it open for her to enter from behind him.

The room was not overly fancy nor large, it was just a bit larger than the average personal office of any high ranking members in the association. However, it was clear that it belonged to a true hero. Medals, trophies, pictures of past missions and strike teams, and bookshelves filled with countless files. In the middle of the room was a large desk, behind which sat a commander dressed in all blue writing some notes on the report in front of him. As the pair entered and the door shut, he finally looked up and placed the report on top of the neat stack labeled “Filing” in the corner of his desk.

He nodded to Hanzo before regarding Mercy, giving her a once over before raising his eyebrow. “Nice of you to show up in a timely manner. I trust you’re doing well if you’re present here?”

She gave him a sharp salute, standing tall as she gulped gently. “Yes, sir! My apologies for the inconveniences I put you through. I was doing my best to-”

“Go easy on her will you? From what I heard, it wasn’t her fault and she was putting her life on the line for others. I don’t know what sort of deeds all you heroes have been up to but doesn’t this at least warrant for some congratulations and kindness?”

Mercy blinked and looked over at the archer next to her, eyes wide at the way he spoke so calmly to the commander. More importantly, she was surprised as she looked back to see the commander sighing and placing his face in his palm.

“I was  _ just  _ about to get to that part. Can you not ruin my status quo, Mr. Shimada?”

Commander Morrison soon recomposed himself as he sat up straight once more. “In any case, it’s convenient that you’re here at least. I was about to discuss the previous mission with Mr. Shimada here, specifically about his younger brother’s conduct. Your cooperation would be much appreciated.”

It was only then that she noticed the figure that was leaning against the wall near one of the bookshelves. He closed the book that he was reading, returning it to the shelf he borrowed it from before turning his gaze toward the pair in front of the door. A piercing green gaze met Mercy’s, causing her to lose her thoughts for a moment. 

It was only when he directed his gaze toward his older brother that she finally recognizing the figure in question. He looked so different without his armor that she had not recognized him. However, that stance, height, and the sense of confidence that surrounded him were unmistakable now. Even as the commander began to speak, Mercy realized that this was the man who had rescued her during that mission. The armored ninja with a thirst for blood and with no remorse on the battlefield.

“Genji Shimada. Do you have anything you’d like to say?”


End file.
